A device of this type is known as per document FR-A-2,386,359.
The silicon-coated carbon films obtained with this device can be used to make solar cells. It is important, from the users' point of view, to obtain a constant depth of deposited silicon on the film. However, as has been shown, the coating thickness for any given pulling speed of the film depends on the temperature of the molten silicon or melt, said temperature changing rapidly with the level of the equlibrium surface of the melt. It is thus necessary, in order to have a constant thickness of deposited silicon, to stabilize the level of the melt.
This invention is directed to stabilizing over time the level of the molten silicon bath in devices of the above-mentioned type. It is also directed to enabling the setting at a predetermined, constant value of the thickness or depth of the silicon layer deposited by means of such a device.